


hope you like disney!

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: Donna and CJ help you figure out something.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Reader
Kudos: 3





	hope you like disney!

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr psychiatristreturning

“Senior Staff at nine,” Donna walked into your office placing a cup of coffee on your desk. 

You gave her a strained smile, “I’ll be there.” she gave you a thumbs up and left you to your own devices. You picked up your coffee and sipped it, but it made you feel a little sick. Maybe the coffee was off today. So, you placed it on your desk and left it. “Josh, honey! Come in here!” you exclaimed as your husband walked by. He walked into your office and leaned over the desk, placing a soft kiss on your lips.

“I missed you,”

You rolled your eyes at him, “We literally drove over here together,” you checked your watch, “twelve minutes ago.” 

He sat in a chair in front your desk and looked at you, “Yeah, but I love you! And I like being with you,”

“Well, I’m flattered.” 

Josh rubbed his hands together, “What do you need?” 

You grabbed your cup of coffee and handed it to him, “Taste it. I don’t think it’s the normal tasting coffee.”

Josh took the cup with a furrowed brow, and sipped it, “It tastes normal to me. If you don’t want it I could take it?” he raised his brow, a small smile forming.

“Sure, honey, go ahead.” 

“Yes!” you laughed at your husband’s wide smile that remained on his face until Donna reprimanded him for taking your coffee when she bought him one. 

~~~~

The rest of the morning you were out of it. Your mind was stuck on wondering why you couldn’t drink the coffee. What made it different today? But, later that day you noticed it wasn’t only the smell and taste of coffee. It was the smell of cigarette smoke. The taste of your tomato soup bothered you. A soup you loved and had almost daily! But, you don’t believe it was the soup was that made you feel nauseous. So, as you sat in a meeting in the Roosevelt Room when you began to feel sick you thought nothing of it. Maybe your stomach was just a little off today. It was all in your head, perhaps. That was your thought until Leo looked across the table to you, concerned, “Y/N you look a little green there. Are you alright?” 

You gave him a tight and pained smile, “I’m just fine,” but the second you said that you felt immediately worse, “Excuse me, I just, I’ll be right back.” you practically ran out of the room to the bathroom, locking yourself in a stall immediately emptying the contents of your stomach into the toilet. Little did you know, CJ had excused herself from the meeting to check on you. 

Her heels clicked against the white tiles in the bathroom, walking up to the only occupied stall which you were in. She knocked softly, “Hey, are you alright?” 

You opened the door slowly to reveal you sitting on the floor in an almost fetal position, “I don’t know,” 

She bent over to you, and put her hand on your forehead, “Are you sick?” she frowned, “You’re pretty warm.” 

“CJ I just threw up, and I feel fine, okay.” you took a deep breath, “Thank you, I’ll be back to the meeting in a minute okay.” She nodded and took a worried look at you, and turned to leave. 

You stood up and washed your hands when you realized what the date was. Three days after you were supposed to start your period. Looking in the mirror you realized what it could be. And it would explain a lot. So, you ran out of the bathroom after CJ. “CJ! Come back!” she was about to enter the meeting again, and she gladly turned and walked over to you.

“What is it? Make a life changing realization?” she joked. 

“Well actually, yeah.” 

CJ’s eyebrows raised in an ever-so CJ way and a soft ‘oh really’ left her mouth, she said it almost teasingly. You looked around the busy hallway, grabbed her arm, and brought her back into the empty bathroom. 

“CJ, you know I love you, and would never lie to you, right?” 

She nodded, “What are you trying to tell me?” 

“I’m trying to tell you, that I, I think, that I may be pregnant.”

The press secretaries eyes went wide, “You think you’re pregnant!?” 

You nodded, the tears that for some reason had formed in your eyes, pressing to get out. The tall woman in front of you wrapped her lengthy arms around you and squeezed you into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you!” you were surprised by her sudden outburst of affection, but accepted it nonetheless. 

You paced the bathroom, sudden panic setting in, “I need to go get a test. What if Josh doesn’t want a kid? What if I lose the baby? What if-” 

CJ placed her hands on your shoulders, “You and Josh are going to be wonderful parents, but right now, we need to go back to the meeting.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go. Thank you.” 

~~~~

After the tremendously boring meeting you approached Donna, making sure Josh wasn’t nearby. “Donna? Are you there?”

“Oh yeah! Hey Y/N!” she popped her head out from under her desk, “Sorry! I dropped a pen back here. I assume you’re looking for Josh-” 

You waved your hands in front of you, “No, no, no. I actually need you to go to the drugstore for me and get a few pregnancy tests.” 

“Oh okay- Wait!” she quieted her voice down, “Are you pregnant?” she excitedly whispered. 

“I think so, but I need to make sure. And don’t mention it to anyone, only you and CJ know.” 

“Got it.” she turned on her heel and walked away. 

~~~~

You tapped your foot, waiting impatiently for the test results, “CJ, stop pacing, you’re making me nervous.” 

“Sorry,” she sat down in a chair next to Donna. And then the tests dinged seconds apart.

You looked at the two of them, “Each of you look at one, I can’t do it.” Both of the women stood up and looked at each, “Well?”

CJ looked up at you, “I hope you like Disney movies.” 

You immediately broke down, “Congrats!” Donna exclaimed, “I’m so happy for you.”

Thankfully, you were holding both of the tests and were able to shove them into your desk as a loud knock sounded and your husband entered, “Ah, there is my assistant.” he looked at gleeful faces around the room, “What is it?” 

“Oh nothing,” 

He furrowed his brow, “Okay… I’ll see you later honey. Donna come on.”

She followed him out, turned to you and winked. CJ shut the door and looked at you, “Congrats, Mama.” you couldn’t hold back the face splitting grin as you realized how happy your husband would be when you told him.

~~~~

That night, as you laid in bed with Josh, you wondered how to tell him. You wanted it to be personal, so, when he sat in bed next to you, you turned to him. “Do you ever want kids?” 

He looked over at you, his dimples showing as he smiled, “Of course, wanna start trying? That could be fun…” he raised his eyebrows. 

“Well, as much as I would love to try. I should tell you that we’ll be having a baby sooner than you expect.” 

“What?” he sent you a confused glance, then he realized. Excitement bubbling in him, “Are you serious?” you nodded, “Are you sure?” you nodded yet again. Starting to cry for the too many times to count, time of the day. Josh hugged you tightly and bent over to kiss your stomach. “I love you both so much.” 

“I love you too, Josh.”


End file.
